


Forgive Us Our Trespasses

by ohmyheichou



Series: Our Father who art in Hell [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Demon AU, Kink Meme, carla dies just a heads up, demons or humans?, levi hates people like you, silly grisha, who are the real monsters here tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grisha summons the demon Levi to save his wife, Carla, he doesn't expect for the demon to take his son, Eren. And he certainly doesn't expect Eren to return, years later, as a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a fill for a kink meme prompt, which you can find at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6770142. I'm just deviating from what the OP wanted a bit, so I'm posting it here instead of on the meme.

_Deus terrae huius dextri meam invoco ut homo. Laudate, servi tui._

Grisha Jaeger was absolutely beside himself. His beloved wife Carla was at the edge of death and he could do nothing, despite being a renowned doctor who had achieved fame at the young age of 21 for curing an outbreak of plague. This disease was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and it was obvious that Carla had mere days before she passed. 

_Et sanguis meus tuum portam egressus inter saecula._

Knowing this, Grisha had made a terrible choice. Before his passing, his father had given him some old tomes, bound in human skin. Grisha had been utterly repulsed by the binding, but had kept the books for his father’s sake. They held information on how to summon demons, but Grisha had never put stock into such tales. For Carla’s sake, however, he was willing to try anything.

_Te invito daemonium Levi in domo mea, et tibi obligo Levi ad voluntatem meam._

There was an explosion, and smoke billowed out from the summoning circle that Grisha had drawn. A cold and bored voice said, “Who summons me?”

Grisha was too startled to even reply. He had never actually expected the summoning to work, and he certainly had not expected the creature that stood before him. The demon, presumably named Levi, only wore pants, which were so tight that they hid absolutely nothing at all. Strange black characters wove their way all over his torso and arms, and even his face had some tattoos originating from his temples. A wickedly sharp tail curled around Levi’s left leg and ram’s horns sprouted from his head. The tips of the horns glistened with some strange fluid - blood, perhaps, or even poison.

The demon appeared to be scanning the summoning circle, but said, “What do you want, human?”

Sensing the demon’s annoyance, Grisha wet his lips nervously and replied, “I want you to save my wife, Carla.”

The demon’s lips curled into a mocking smile, and he stepped out of the circle, massive bat wings spread behind him. Eyes wide with shock, Grisha scrambled backward. “I- that- I didn’t think- how’d you get out?”

The demon answered coolly, “The invocation was acceptable, but the circle was smudged. Such a mistake is enough for a demon of my power to escape.” He raised a hand and his nails grew into long, sharp claws. 

Grisha said, “W-wait! Please! I beg of you, just save my wife. I don’t care if I have to die.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super, super short, because I wrote it from Levi's perspective. I also really wanted to write the following events in Grisha's perspective, so this chapter just got chopped in half. Sorry?

Levi paused, intrigued despite himself. He hated being brought to the mortal plane, and he wanted to kill the man and retreat back to Hell. And yet. A human willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of another. How many centuries had it been since he’d last seen a selfless human? Too many to even remember. He wondered if the human was aware of the fact that he would have required a sacrifice anyway. _A life for a life._ He decided to toy with the human a little. Levi _was_ a demon, after all, and most demons like to play with their prey.

So he smirked at the human and drawled, “How touching. But, human, your life will not be enough.” He heaved a dramatic sigh and said, “Deals with demons always require a sacrifice, especially deals for the life of one who has been claimed by Death. Your sins make your soul worth less than that of a soul already departing the mortal plane. ”

He wanted to see how the human would respond. If the human was worthy, then Levi would accept a different sacrifice. Of course, if the woman had been claimed by a Greater Demon, there was probably very little that Levi could do, sacrifice or not. The human didn’t have to know that though.

The human paled, and it was a full minute before he replied. “You…you can have my son. He’s only two. I’m sure he isn’t tainted by sin.”

Levi felt rage course through his veins. He should have known. Humans were all the same. They claimed to love, but considering the destruction they left in their wake, it was clear that humans were only capable of hatred. Poison began to drip down his claws, but he calmed himself. He needed to see the child and the woman first. He said, “Very well. Your son’s life will buy the life of your wife.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way, way too much fun with this fic. Canon Grisha doesn't appear very much so I did whatever and made him a terrible father.

Grisha couldn’t believe his ears. Just Eren? He asked, “And what of my life?”

The demon said, “Are you deaf as well as wicked? Your son’s life for your wife’s life. You may remain with your wife. Perhaps you will like explaining to her why your son is dead.”

Grisha winced. He didn’t want to sacrifice Eren, but Carla was everything to him. They could always have another child. He said, “So my wife will be restored to me? Do you swear?”

The demon smiled at him, revealing rows of terrifyingly sharp teeth. “Of course. I’m a man of my word, after all.”

Grisha wanted to say that he wasn’t really a _man_ , per se, but he kept silent. He couldn’t risk the demon losing his temper. Keenly aware of the monster following him, he climbed the stairs back up to his cottage. “Eren!”

His son ran towards him, squealing, “Daddy!”

Grisha felt a pang of guilt, but he squashed it down. He had to save Carla. Eren came to an abrupt stop, green eyes widening, before he launched himself at the demon. To Grisha’s shock, Eren seemed very comfortable with the demon, despite the claws and the horns, and the demon himself made no move to dislodge him. 

The demon looked up at him, cool grey eyes silently censuring him. “Well? Are you going to take me to your wife or are you going to stare at me all day?”

Grisha bit back the resentment that rose up, knowing full well that he had no right to play the father in his son’s last moments. Perhaps the demon would spare Eren as well. Certainly the demon didn’t seem as bloodthirsty as the Church had always claimed demons were.

He led the demon to Carla’s room. “She’s in here.”

The demon stepped through. Carla had weakened so much that she was but a smudge across the bed at this point. The demon silently stared at her, and Grisha couldn’t help his impatience. “Save her!”

He regretted that impatience when the demon’s head snapped toward him. He gulped. “I- I meant no disrespect. I’m just afraid she’s going to die soon.”

The demon cocked his head at Grisha, then smirked wickedly. “You’re right to be afraid. There’s nothing that can be done for her now.”

Enraged, Grisha accused him, “You’re lying! You said my wife would be restored, and I’m sacrificing my son, so save her!”

The demon laughed, and Grisha heard the clashing of knives and the snapping of bones. “Oh, silly, stupid, _filthy_ human. Your wife has already been claimed by Death. Even your son’s life wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Death after he has had a taste of her soul. And even had Death not claimed her, I would never have saved her for the likes of you.”

Grisha’s eyes almost popped out of his head. He seethed. “What the hell do you mean by the likes of me? YOU’RE the demon!”

The demon snarled at him. “You bought your wife’s life with that of your son’s. You are truly despicable, and I condemn you to suffer until such time as your son sees fit to release you from your hell.”

With that, the demon vanished in a blast of thick black smoke, and Grisha was left to gape at the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! My tumblr is saintjaeger69 if anyone wants to talk to me or request a fic. (Someone should definitely give me prompts for the three-sentence fic meme that's been going around since clearly I'm not cut out for writing lengthy things anyway.)


	4. Chapter 4

In the year 844, Eren Jaeger, protégé of the infamous demon Levi, walked the earth for the first time in seven years. His father had stayed behind in the demon realms, as he disliked unnecessary death, and only death would keep a demon on the mortal plane. Before he left, his father had carded a hand through his hair and said, “You make me proud, son. Try not to do anything stupid in the human world.” Eren vibrated with happiness at the memory. He loved his father and he’d do anything for his approval.

He had come to the mortal plane for a specific reason. He wanted to visit his mortal father, Grisha, the man who had abandoned him. He was a couple miles out from his cabin, but at the moment he was content to skip through the fields of flowers. He liked the human world because it was usually forbidden to him. His father hated humans, so he kept Eren with him in the demon realms, despite the fact that Eren could easily dispatch any human who meant him harm. Like the way he’d killed that greedy merchant in the last town he’d come across. Filthy pig.

Eren finally came to Grisha’s cabin. He frowned. He couldn’t sense the mortal. Blinking rapidly, he let himself see the aural traces that every living being left behind. His mortal father must have gone on an errand, because his aura led away from the cabin. Eren pouted at having to pursue the mortal, but quickly cheered up when he saw a bunny heading in the same direction. He _loved_ cute mortal animals.

When Eren finally caught up to his father, who he saw was knocking at another cabin, he smelled blood. He knew that the blood was in the cabin. Scowling, he reached a hand out and grabbed one of the magical threads that crisscrossed the planet. _family of three, happy happy, gardening in the sun, nice, family, duck for dinner, thank you, family heirloom, this tattoo, laughter, open the door, no, no, no, why, run Mikasa, run run run, i can’t, it’s so cold, shut up girl_

Eren was furious. How dare those animals kill a happy family like that? Who did they think they were? He growled deep in his throat, and set off in pursuit of the slavers and the girl Mikasa. He was going to put down those rabid dogs and save Mikasa. He’d bring her back to Hell, and Levi would tell him he did well, and they would live happily together. 

The trees whispered to each other of his fury, and the earth shook under his feet. The animals ran away in search of safety, and the acrid smell of fear filled the air. He pulled molten magma into his veins and fashioned a knife that gleamed with an unholy light and thirsted for blood. If the slavers had been smart, they would have noticed the way flocks of birds suddenly took to the air, the way the sky darkened even though it was the middle of the day, and the way all manner of forest animals fled the vicinity of the cabin. But they weren’t smart, so when he came, they were still there, watching Mikasa and the incriminating bruise on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this before going to bed, because I was inspired as I was falling asleep. Sigh.

Eren found the slavers’ cabin with ease. It was an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Perfect for kidnapping a weak little girl. Eren ground his teeth together. He really, really wanted to barge in there and slaughter the slavers, but he couldn’t. That would directly benefit Mikasa, and demons couldn’t help humans for free. It simply wasn’t done. 

They had to make a pact, and what could a kidnapped human girl possibly offer the son of a Greater Demon? Normally, humans would sacrifice animals, but he didn’t like animal sacrifices. In fact, most demons didn’t like animal sacrifices. Humans were just too dumb to know any better. 

He wasn’t the best with plans. It was a good thing he’d killed recently, or he wouldn’t have had the power to do what he needed to do. 

He took a deep breath, and, trying to remember Levi’s lessons, he pulled fog and mist into his lungs. He breathed out, and he was invisible. Smirking, he snuck into the cabin.

“Hey.”

“Psst! Mikasa.”

“ _Mikasa_.”

Blinking, she finally looked at him. 

“I can help you get away,” he said. “Do you understand?”

She just looked at him vacantly. Eren huffed, put out by her unresponsiveness. He decided to wing it. He stood up, popping back into sight. The two men in the room scrambled to their feet. “How’d that kid get in here?” “You’re not supposed to be here, kid!”

He smiled at them, a charming, disarming smile, so innocent and so out of place in that moment that the two men faltered. That was a mistake. Eren raked his claws across one man’s chest, digging in so deep that the wound reached down to the bone, then he punched his entire arm through the second man. Both men fell to the floor, choking on their own blood.

He turned back to Mikasa, a little surprised that she didn’t recoil from his brutality. She stared at him, and he sighed deeply. He didn’t know what to do with her. Deciding that his claws might scare her (even if she didn’t seem bothered by them thus far), Eren pulled out the knife he had made. 

Eren had just cut Mikasa free of her bonds when she whispered, “There were three of them.” He knew that, of course. He just hadn’t cared enough to kill the man before, and besides, he still needed him to be a sacrifice. Turning, he saw the third man in the doorway. He lunged for his knife (out of habit, really, because it wasn't like he needed it), but the man kicked it away first, then grabbed him by the throat. A surprise, that. Sometimes Eren forgot that he was only nine and that he had a small, relatively fragile body. He hadn't exactly planned for this to happen, but then again he hadn't exactly planned any of this at all. 

It worked out well enough, he thought. Maybe this would shock Mikasa into responsiveness. In case it wouldn't be enough, Eren began shouting at her that she had to fight to live. He could see the exact moment when she came to life, and in that moment, he gifted her with all the power a Lesser Demon could gift to a human. Her hands, unused to their strength, crushed the handle of his knife, and her foot crashed through the floorboards as she came racing at the slaver. He turned, but it was already too late, for Mikasa Ackerman now possessed both inhuman strength and inhuman speed.


End file.
